User talk:Elite Commander Fett/NeoSteel
Good explanation for the anti-plasma thing. Good job dude especially with the science part. NCF O.K. – This has a LOT of issues here. First, I’m sure that Ti735C798Fe1670H4658B634A821 can reduce I just can’t be asked to do it. Also if it can’t reduce, then it would be very hard to keep it stable (it might not even be possible to keep that stable), the smaller the network the more stable the atoms. Second, I really hope it has more than 9,316 atoms; otherwise it is going to be quite a small patch of metal. Third, there is no element “A” on the periodic table of elements, this may be a typo but really? Fourth, about the strength, it really wouldn’t be all that strong with so much Hydrogen, also Hydrogen doesn’t really like to be in a solid form, let alone form a network with metals. Also it would have to be kept at a pretty low temperature. Fifth, Ionized NeoSteel wouldn’t repel plasma; it would attract Plasma. (it is positively charged in most forms, the extra electrons just “jump” from atom to atom) If anything it would just allow the plasma to “home in” on your metal because it is negatively ionized, while plasma is positive. Sixth, you smelt metal first to remove the metal from the ore, you wouldn’t forge it first. Seventh, a process of forging/quenching/melting really wouldn’t make it that much stronger maybe only 3-4% stronger, and even today it is rare that we would reforge a metal, our process is so precise even now it really isn’t worth the time to reforge for what little extra strength you would get out of it. Eighth, about the antimatter lasers, there is no way that you could have a metal so hydrogen rich next to antihydrogen, it would cause a massive explosion. Ninth, any form of NeoSteel would have a pretty low melting point compared to other metals because of all the hydrogen in it. Tenth, NeoSteel would be so heavy that it would serve no purpose in any infantry uses. Besides propulsion methods used in space travel, this metal would be a bitch to move. Eleventh, NeoSteel wouldn’t give off any radiation, if anything it would absorb radiation with its lack of electrons. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 03:14, October 19, 2009 (UTC) #First of all, polymers are stable (there are polymers with millions of atoms). #Second, its called producing it in in quantity. #Third, don't assume that I tried to put in a fake atom in an polymer. Yes, it was a typo. It happens, get over it. #That whole hydrogen business is from a misunderstanding of mine that I won't go into. I'll fix that for you. #It would attract the electrons, but not the protons. #Fine, I'll remove that. #That is actually nanite forging, a process I have not bothered to explain yet. #The SSNS shell around the lasers is to help prevent matter from contacting the antihydrogen. The actual antihydrogen reservoir is an energy field, and is completely devoid of matter. Also, antimatter annihilates any matter it comes in contact with, including antihydrogen. #The hydrogen is being removed. #I already said that. NeoSteel is only used of Armored Combat Suits, which run off a dedicated power plant that creates enough power for a small warehouse. #Yes, NeoSteel absorbs radiation due to its density. No material in the universe, however, can absorb neutrino radiation. If you shot a group of neutrinos through a lightyear of lead, about half would go straight through. 1. If you look at the bonds in most polymers, they are really just the same thing over and over again, just with slight differences, this is what allows them to be stable, what you propose can't exist. 2. The way you had it labeled was incorrect, I was going to ignore it when I first wrote up the list of all the NCF stuff, but your forging process made me faceplam so hard that it got added in. 3. If this was a chemistry lab you would be shot for that. (and knowing how this place runs, they are that exacting) 4. Fair enough. 5. Do you know what happens when you "tug" on electrons? They pull the rest of the molecules along, its called magnetism. 6. O.K. 7. Just put down that it is some sort of different forging process, even if you don't feel like explaining it. 8. Where do you get your physics? Movies? Crappy Sci-Fi books? Let me quote Wikipedia: Anything Anti-*insert element of choice here* is not all that stable when with our state of matter, but it can hold form, when with its normal counterpart it causes something along the lines of a "BOOM" and cancer. Though is is a moot point now, at least get your physics right. 9. Again fair enough. 10. If the metal is really only 6 times denser than lead, (which it wouldn't be considering the atomic structure) you are going to sink in anything that isn't concrete. 11. That is fine that it can't absorb neutrino radiation, but that is besides the issue, why would it give off neutrino radiation in the first place? [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 21:20, October 20, 2009 (UTC) First of all, don't waltz in and tell me how Halo Fanon works. I am not some newcomer just writing up shit articles. I have been writing here for almost a year and a half. I have made, as of this edit, 1,254 edits and written two hundred and four articles. Also, how is it NCF if it is a fictional material, with a few given discrepancies. I see cases in canon where there is major breaking of the laws of physics (slipspace for example). But no one pays any attention to that. #Does the number of atoms and monomers really matter that much to you? #Can't you acknowledge when someone makes an honest goddamned mistake? #Content removed. #Okay. #I didn't really see any argument in that entire quote. That entire business about "get your physics right" really came out as "I'm an asshole who likes to be all high and mighty and think I know more than everyone else." #I was trying to balance it so people wouldn't say it was too strong and too overpowered. Hence the enormous density and radiation. Oh, by the way, nice meeting you. #Yes the numbers do kinda matter, the basic building blocks of life do tend to make a difference if they can exist or not. #Yes I can, you are the one who is going off the handle about it. #I was making a joke about the Chem lab thing, relax. #All you have to do is say that you positively charge the metal, in reality that would help the stability, it is easier for a metal to be positively ionized then negatively. #What I was saying (again because you removed Hydrogen this is a moot point) but antimatter can exist with regular matter in a fairly stable manner. (The movie "Angels and Demons" lies) All I was saying is that overall such a containment protocol is kinda overdone, but nothing wrong with being too careful. #I'm glad that you are tying to make it balanced, but density can help and it can hurt, and I'm just saying you don't need the radiation. Although you may think of me as some guy who just waltzed in barking orders, though I have not been editing long, I have been helping many a people with their stuff, namely Ajax and RR. I hope you didn't take what I was saying as rude, or whatever else you may have thought, I'm just trying to give constructive criticism. I'm just saying it wouldn't work, nothing more than that. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 00:27, October 21, 2009 (UTC) First of all, sorry for those comments I made (I've been having a bad month). #One point I've been trying to make is that I, nor anyone else on this wiki, do not know the number of atoms and the elements that would make up a material like this. So arguing that NeoSteel's size is kind of pointless, because it is fictional. I can still increase it, of course. #I never watched Angels and Demons. I got all my information on antiparticles from Wikipedia. Once I write about that loss of containment of the Wings of Liberty and the damage it caused, you'll understand the reasoning for that regulation. #Yeah, I'll remove the radiation. Maslab, you are not helping. This matter is over, and don't bring it up again. Post a comment if you can make constructive criticism or suggestions. Move to Namespace For # # Bump. Its been NCF since October 19th, time to move. Against Whoa...What? Well this sucks. I come back and I find that my article was namespaced. Let me ask a few questions: #Should a decision as major as namespacing an article really be decided by two people? It just seems that alienating a person to such a huge degree should not be something to put to vote. Besides, two users is not a valid sample pool size for anything. #If you namespace this because it has been in dispute since October, namespace Stinger Missile Tank. #One thing I forgot to mention. NeoSteel was first created by the Precursor Empire, then reverse-engineered by the Forerunners, then by the UMF, which then shared it with other factions. #People seem to have skipped over the fact that it is seven times denser than lead. That's at the very least seventy grams per cubic centimeter. 40.462567 ounces per cubic inch. That is one helluva downside. Hoping for a response, '''Quantum Artificial Intelligence 07:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC)